1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a sensing apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
With the development of sensing technologies, flat-plate sensing unit arrays have been widely applied in many different fields, for example, applied to optical image sensors, digital radiography sensors (DRS), and touch screen sensors and so forth. A structure of a main device (an active array substrate) of the flat-type sensing unit array is similar to a substrate in a flat panel display, for example, similar to a thin-film transistor array substrate in a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD).
To further improve the sensing effect, the current sensing technique is developed towards a trend of large area sensing, improvement of a low-energy sensing capability and high resolution. However, enhancement of the resolution may reduce a pixel area of a sensor, and accordingly reduce sensitivity of the sensor for sensing an incident energy. Moreover, low incident energy may result in a low strength of an electric signal converted from the energy by the sensor. Moreover, the large area sensing is liable to generate noises due to resistance and capacitance (RC) coupling of the sensor.
Generally, a pixel on a the conventional active array substrate only contains a single thin film transistor to serve as a switch for read and reset operations, and such structure cannot achieve signal gain to mitigate the noise problem. A conventional design that has a pixel amplifier can only resolve a part of the aforementioned problems, and cannot resolve all of the aforementioned problems.